Her Father's Eyes
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: PG-15 to be more precise. MPREG. Oliver Wood was pregnant with Cedric Diggory's baby at the time of Cedric's death.


Title: Her Father's Eyes

Author: Kayla Bruner

Summary: Oliver Wood and his baby daughter, Rose, try to survive after word of the death of Rose's father Cedric.

Credits: Written for the Harry Potter mpreg Fuh-Q- Fest. Answer to this challenge:

  


70.Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory were having an affair in Harry's third year (in Prisoner of Azkaban). At the end of the year, Oliver Wood conceived of a child. Given that the gestation period for wizards is 24 months, he finds himself 12 months pregnant at the time of Cedric's death. How does he cope?

  


Note: Did you read the challenge? The male gestation period is 24 months, okay?

  


Also, sorry that I led up to a sex scene, but I can't write graphic.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't even own the plot in this case, since it was challenge based.

Archive: Mpreg list, The_Keeper_Pairings, fanfiction.net, anywhere as long as I'm notified.

Feedback: I really love feedback.

Email for feedback: KAYKEL1207@msn.com 

Rating: R to be safe.

Warning: Mpreg, Angst, slash.

  


  


He had been twelve months pregnant, when he'd read the news. The unborn child, who he'd already named Rose, was surprisingly calm for the child of a male pregnancy. They were usually very active. To him, she was the most precious thing in the world. Male pregnancy was rare, even in the world of magic. Usually it came about by magical impregnation, because few males had receptive enough bodies to become pregnant the natural way. Yet, it had been checked and his child, due to be a girl, was healthy for a male's child, probably due to her other father's strong ways. Oliver Wood had been sitting on the sofa of his home trying to relax knowing that he had another year to wait for her. He was feeling so weak lately, as children did tend to take a male's energy. He knew he'd have to be calm, waiting for his daughter. Yet, he worried... mostly because her father was not in her life. A two year gestation period, and many terrible destructive thoughts would soon lead to a beautiful child. The calm unborn girl inside of him reacted slightly to the jolt in his body. He shuddered, trying to shake away the dread. He read the headline, and almost could not support himself. It said, in black lettering, **Cedric Diggory, 17, Hogwarts Champion Dies. **

  


His whole body shook so hard, that he couldn't even read the rest of the article. The tremors that ran through him were so bad, that he couldn't move. "Sorry, honey... I'm ... sorry," he said gasping for each breath, worried about hurting her.

  


Oliver tried to focus his eyes on the article on the front page of the newspaper, but they just blurred the words around the singular word in the headline, "Dies".

  


He felt that had he not sat down again quickly, then he would have collapsed on the spot. _Cedric Diggory was Rose's father._ He looked at the page, to calm the rushing of blood he could hear throughout his head. He was so dizzy, and every breath he took hurt. He knew he just had to read the article, and see what happened to him. He knew too well, that his former lover had been chosen to represent his school in the Triwizard Tournament this year, and had updated himself regularly, but what was this? He steadied his eyes. 

  


"**Cedric Diggory, somewhat known as Hogwarts School's "first" Triwizard Tournament Champion, has indeed died. Rumors of the said death have been floating around, as many know, since about four days ago. The popular teen was taking part in the final challenge of the tournament. He was returned with fellow contestant Harry Potter, the boy who mysteriously joined Diggory in representing Hogwarts, dead. Potter, and many who'd believe the young man, say that Diggory was murdered, none the less by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It has been proved, on examination of the body, that the Killing Curse is the cause of Diggory's untimely death. The Daily Prophet and it's staff does not necessarily support these comments." **

  


He did not have to read any more. The rest went on to talk about Cedric's parents, and how they were coping with the death of their only son. Oliver was agonized. He couldn't help himself, when his heart broke down, and he started sobbing pitifully. He had loved Cedric deeply, despite the fact that what they'd shared was nothing now. He had loved every single part of that Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain that truly cared about more than the game of Quidditch. No one had ever been more gentle, then the quiet boy. How could they have let Cedric die? Didn't the school have some kinds of protection against dark magic?

  


Oliver had not had contact with Cedric in more than a year. At the end of his seventh year, it had been admitted that he was months pregnant with the baby. During that Summer, he'd written Cedric with a confession that he really did love him. They'd spoken briefly at the World Cup, but Oliver had not wanted his parents to know Cedric was his unborn child's father, so he'd made it quick. Cedric was still young with a lot going for him. His father especially wanted so much for him. They'd spoken of that during many of their night encounters. He did not need a baby on his beautiful record. Oliver had told everyone he didn't know how it had come about. He'd left the only one he'd ever loved for that reason. He'd credited the pregnancy as some kind of backfired magic that had gotten to him. He vowed he would keep with him forever, the encounter after that terrible Quidditch match that began the affair of his life. It was what just happened.

  


Now, he slowed his racing heart and looked at the picture. It made him flinch. It had been taken recently of Cedric, towards the beginning of the tournament. Cedric smiled, but looked grim and serious all at once. "That man," Oliver said with a choked sob, to the nothing in the room, "was my baby's father, as much as I denied it, to save him a life."

  


Tears let loose, as soon as he saw the familiar smirk in the next picture of Cedric, standing with his father. The night Rose had been conceived, on the floor of the locker room they'd met in, Cedric had smirked just that way, and stated simply, "I guess you forgive me for winning, right Wood?" The magic that had brought his daughter in the world was something beyond anything known.

  


He sobbed for so long, what must have been more than an hour, thinking of his intense short relationship with Cedric. He also thought of the hardship of being pregnant during school, right towards the last months, when he knew he was pregnant for real. Also, the long time he had ahead, more than twice a woman's wait, thinking about his child never knowing her father. Well, now he guessed his Rose, she would never know. He felt pathetic, sitting here crying harder than he had when Cedric had comforted him in the past. He couldn't get over the fact that he was really dead.

  


"It's gonna be okay..." he whispered partially to his girl, who was behaving strongly again inside of him. He didn't believe his own comforting words. Cedric, the only person he'd ever felt strongly for, was gone from his life more permanently then the moments when he said the words, "This won't work with us. We can't be doing this, Oliver..."

  


_He couldn't believe it. When he'd been with Cedric, he'd found the young man to be like some kind of immortal being. How could he be dead?_

  


Their short lived love affair had been beautiful. He'd been so depressed, after the lost Quidditch match. The game was all that mattered to him back then. Now that he had a daughter in his life, it seemed terribly unimportant. Yet he'd been childish then, and really couldn't expect more of a child. He'd been sulking in the showers, before he'd come out, feeling a little better but still so depressed. "Hey Wood," came a timid voice, as he emerged from the shower. Upon realizing it was Cedric, he turned away embarrassed not only over the match, but over the fact that he was undressed at the moment.

  


"Oh, come on..." Cedric said lightly. "Don't be angry at me over the match... you did so well. Madam Hooch tried to convince me we won fairly, but come on Wood, both you and I know that with your skill at the goal posts... and with Potter,we wouldn't have won without those Dementors hurting your seeker."

  


"Thanks," he had replied gritting his teeth with the strain of admitting defeat. He pulled on a towel. "Thanks a lot, but no. You guys won fairly."

  


"It's killing you to say that," Cedric had stated plainly, his smirk forming in his eyes. "Yet, that's okay. I'm something of a sore loser myself. Suppose I get it from my dad."

  


"Your dad sounds a lot like mine," Oliver had said to Cedric. He remembered the event so well, trying to remain casual, and not get angry like a spoiled child. He smiled back, Cedric's politeness coming more naturally then his. It was a tense meeting, but Cedric had only come to apologize. "Thinks you should be everything, eh?"

  


"Of course he does. He thinks I should be just as great as he is. Sometimes it's hard, but usually I like to live like that. One might say I like painful situations."

  


"Oh," Oliver said awkwardly. 

  


"So, they're all celebrating in our common room... but I don't find that appropriate, since Potter got hurt in the match. It's kind of sick in my opinion. Do you want to do something? I'm kind of bored."

  


"Sure, I guess..." Oliver had whispered, more than a little thrilled at doing something at night with the very attractive Quidditch player from Hufflepuff. He remembered now, that all he'd been able to think, was that Katie Bell and her gang of Chasers had been right about his looks. He turned around to get dressed. He pulled on his robes very quickly, having nearly forgotten that all he'd been wearing was a towel. He followed Cedric out onto the fields. He had been so shocked that it was nighttime. Almost like reading his mind, Cedric had said, "You were in those showers forever. I've been waiting for quite awhile to talk to you."

  


"Really?" he had replied amused. Now, grieving, it made him laugh to think of his shock over Cedric's desire to see him. 

  


"Yeah, I felt I had to. I saw the look on your face after the game. I think we're quite alike, don't you?"

  


"Yes, I suppose we are," he'd said thinking that over. It was really rare for people of different school Houses to be as alike as they really were. They walked slowly out towards the grassy areas surrounding the lake. It was getting dark, and prefects walked, along with teachers to bring in all wandering students. 

  


"Hey, duck down," Cedric said harshly, pulling him down to the floor, smirking. "They'll catch us. I'm so lucky tonight's not the night I have to watch out for wanderers."

  


"What would the teachers say?" Oliver had said finally getting into the fun of the night. "Their precious little prefect boy... oh my."

  


"Shut up," Cedric said in a calm voice, showing a good nature, then he made that face again and added, "Actually, do shut up. They'll hear you."

  


They waited for the longest time, until finally Cedric said, "Okay, let's go."

  


They took off, towards the lake. "Come on," Cedric said excitedly. "I know of a clearing my Mum and Dad used at school. It's just some grassy area, covered by trees really, but it's well hidden. Nobody would find it."

  


"Sure, let's do it..." Oliver said laughing. They rushed quickly, down below. Cedric's description of it was perfect. It was really pretty, actually. A grassy clearing well covered by boulders, and trees. 

  


Cedric suddenly had laughed. "You know Oliver," he said. "My Dad would kill me if he knew I snuck down here."

  


"Why? I thought he did-"

  


"He did, but he doesn't know that I know that. He wants me to believe he was a straight, follow the rule, kind of guy. My mother tells me different though. It's like her way of telling me that I can have a little fun once in awhile."

  


"Really, that's kind of thing sounds like my mother. She is kind of- well out there."

  


"How come I've never heard of your family?" Cedric has asked him suddenly, smiling. Then he looked as though he might have stepped on tender ground. "I mean- my dad knows everyone."

  


"Well," he'd said trying to find the right way to say it. "I was adopted when I was thirteen, by my parents, really little known, small town wizarding folk. They are kind of reclusive, but with good reason. The ministry doesn't like them too much. Radicals they are called, but really they just like to be involved in controversial things. Supported werewolf and vampire liberation three years back."

  


"Sound like good people," Cedric said lying down, suddenly. He spread himself out across the grass. When Oliver stared he said, "Oh come on, this place is relaxing as anything. Sometimes it really gets stressful keeping up the reputation that I'm good at everything. Get down here, already." 

  


So Oliver also let himself crawl down onto the grass. He admitted to himself then, that it was getting very romantic, whether Cedric was doing it on purpose or not. His heart had been pounding up into his chest, and he wasn't even the nervous type. His motto, when it came to guys or girls that he was attracted to was simply, "What happens just happens." He'd never really wanted much to happen, until now. He wanted Cedric so badly that he could feel it in himself. 

  


Lying there, in the grass, they had talked for quite a few hours. Subjects used were parents, adoption, pressure, and many other general things in life. Yet, it was very special. He'd never talked to anyone like that in his life. Every private matter he'd longed to talk about, was in the open. Nothing sexual happened during that first encounter, but it was the most romantic shared. After Cedric had talked him through some of the school pressures they both dealt with as unwillingly popular students, he has kissed Oliver goodnight, and it had turned into a bit more. It had been a deep kiss, and to Oliver it had felt like his first, even if it was not. He could barely breath by the time the younger boy let up.

  


They'd snuck back into the castle, it was very late, and when they had to go separate ways to their own house, they were both noticeably sad. Oliver remembered it to be a painful parting.

  


Now, sitting alone at home, the boy that had loved him waving in a photograph, Oliver was hit with a sharp pain in his body. He wondered briefly if the pain was from the baby, or if it was from his strong emotions over this death. He felt so broken. The memories of their short lived love were painful, but this only added to them. "I can't believe that he's just gone..." Oliver said remembering what that night under the treetops had turned into. Any time one of them had a problem, they would move directly to the other. They had spent many nights sneaking out to their clearing, and into each other's common room. It had been so romantic. Two months before the end of that year, Oliver had helped Cedric through a fight he was having with his father, over his life goals. That had been the day before the final Quidditch match that determined the cup winner. After that match had been victoriously one, Oliver's "boyfriend" met him inside the locker room. It would not be their first time doing it, but of course, this would end up to be the defining sexual moment of their lives.

  


Oliver remembered how excited both of them had been. "I thought you might come down here," Oliver said teasing. He was getting used to the fact that he was in a deep affair, yet outside it meant little. He even liked it. 

  


"I knew you'd leave last," Cedric had replied grinning. "I know you like to take those long showers of yours... but I didn't think you'd commit suicide today. I mean- that last time we met down here, I wasn't sure you were alive."

  


"Not today," he'd replied laughing. "Did you see that? We really did it! I just can't believe. I've been Gryffindor Captain for five years... now finally..."

  


Cedric had then seized Oliver by the shoulders, and pulled him into a close hug. Oliver sighed and allowed his head to drop on Cedric's shoulder. He was near tears again, from all of the happiness of the moment. He'd already sobbed in front of the entire school, why not do it again now? He felt himself crying on Cedric's shoulder, only to get a serious warning. "Don't you be crying," Cedric said with a small smile. "You won! You're happy... I'm happy."

  


"Yeah, I am," he'd replied. "My team won... and here I am in the locker rooms with you. Not too bad."

  


Cedric looked a little alarmed at the suggestive comment, but he played along like a professional. "You know," he said dangerously. "None of your teammates will expect you for awhile. Knowing your showers, at least a couple of hours." Oliver would later be told, quickly by Cedric, after their affair had ended, that Oliver was the only person he'd ever had to be normal in front of. He admitted to putting up a shy, mysterious front for everyone, except Oliver. Oliver made him safe, safe to be the fun loving boy he really was.

  


Oliver had to smile, through his current pain, at that lovely memory. He hadn't been thinking that night, that he would produce a daughter because of that night's decisions. He'd just been thinking how much he wanted Cedric, needed him. It had been an amazing night. Later, reading on male pregnancy, he had found out that only those very strong males could impregnate another. That made sense, because Cedric was very strong, in many ways. That time especially had felt different. That had been such a life changing experience, that he'd hardly noticed the week of celebration over their victory. It had been astonishing.

  


Over a month later he wound up in the infirmary, due to severe illness of the stomach area. When he'd woken up, after fainting one evening in potions, he was lying flat on a bed in the hospital wing. "It's great to see you've come around," Madam Pomfrey had whispered. She looked alarmed and unprepared to speak to him. "Honey, I just want you to know, that you're pregnant."

  


"Pregnant?" he had spat at her like she'd offended him. He did not think he could be pregnant in any way. He didn't even think of what he and Cedric had done that day after the game. "How can I be pregnant?"

  


She looked at him like she found him to be a little stupid. "The same way a girl gets pregnant, Mister Wood, " she said laughing a little, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Well, in some cases magical mishaps have caused it in males."

  


Cedric. In an instant, Oliver had known that Cedric was the father. If a male could be impregnated by sex with another, then it was Cedric. There was no one else. He was the only guy Oliver had been with in a year. He tried for a moment to fool himself, to say that some magical mistake in potions had caused it, but he knew the truth. He felt like getting sick. "There is no father," he heard himself say sharply. 

  


"Are you sure son?" she asked suspiciously.

  


"Yes, I'm sure." He did not want her to know that Cedric was this baby's father. Legally, he'd have to be responsible for it, and he did not want that for his lover. So many times when they'd talked, Cedric had talked of dreams he had. Oliver had not found the heart to do it. Something had sickened him deeply at that moment. He and his lover would not be together forever.

  


He'd spent nights after that researching male pregnancy. He found out that the pain was natural in males throughout the entire course of pregnancy. He learned that he never knew about it before, because it was so rare, especially in younger males. He also, regretfully, learned that he would be carrying the child for 24 months, for it to develop as naturally as a female baby would. There was still chances it wouldn't to. He was a scared child.

  


~*~*~*

  


Snapped back to reality, Oliver touched a hand to his rounded stomach gently. He couldn't imagine what this beautiful little girl would look like. He wondered if he could take her looking like her father, Cedric. He still couldn't except that the powerful man that had given him this baby, was dead. How could he be gone, when part of him was here?

  


His thoughts swarmed back to the past. He'd told one student back at Hogwarts, aside from Cedric about the parentage of his baby. He'd lived in the same Gryffindor dorm, with the same people, for years, and there was one boy he really knew well. Not a close friend, but someone who knew where his business lied, and would not tell. Percy Weasley, was the one he'd confessed it to. "Um... can I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver asked the boy, as he leaned over books, studying besides him. He'd felt so agonized at this moment, at his own inability to tell anyone about his baby, and it's wonderful father. He hadn't even told Cedric at this moment. It had been long since he'd found out.

  


"Certainly," Percy had said not taking his eyes off of the books.

  


"Okay, well, I know this might be a shock, but..." he breathed very deeply before completing, "Percy, I'm pregnant."

  


This had made the studying teenager fling his books across the room in shock. "Pregnant, Oliver? But male pregnancy is so rare... few can even give birth to children, or impregnate a man!" He looked truly alarmed, for calm collected Percy. Oliver was unsure whether it seemed indecent to him, or somewhat wrong, or he was just surprised.

  


"Well, it happened nearly two months ago. I'm scared... so scared... I don't know what to do. Madam Pomfrey trusted me to tell my parents, but I haven't. They're going to know in two years when they have a grandchild!"

  


"Two years-" Percy said, but then did end up finishing. "Oh yes, it takes two years for male childbirth, doesn't it?"

  


"Yeah. Don't act like I'm a test subject or something Perce, I need a friend now. You're the only person here I know I can trust, whether or not you agree."

  


"I'm not acting anything," he said, though the scholarly look on his face made him look like he was lying. "I am not lying to you Oliver. Who is the other father? Or is there one? There must be right..."

  


"Cedric Diggory."

  


If Percy looked any more shocked, Oliver figured he might have died. Percy nearly had to hold himself to stop from falling over. "Diggory? The Hufflepuff? Just three months ago you came storming into here saying you hated him. Plus, you were going out with that Ravenclaw girl- what's her name..."

  


"I was being immature, you know me. That girl was terrible too! Now, though Cedric and I made this baby that's inside of me. You're the first person I ever told this to. I haven't even told Cedric, and it's been months. What do I do? I can't let the world know this is his child, or all of the dreams he told me of when we were- er- together, will be lost. I can't have him tied down by this baby. I- I just love him, and cannot ruin his life."

  


"I'm sorry Oliver," Percy said trying to seem caring. "It looks like your problem is you care for him, and would rather see yourself pay the price then him. It all depends on what you want to do. Yet, since the kid is his, you might just want to talk with him before you decide."

  


Percy sounded helpful, but his face showed signs that he didn't want to be there. Soon they parted ways, but Oliver did take his advice and go to Cedric. It had been on the train ride home from Hogwarts. Oliver hadn't even noticed that it was his last ride ever. He'd met Cedric inside of one of the train's cars. Cedric seemed alarmed but pleasantly surprised. "Oliver!" he'd said with a bit of shock. "I haven't seen you for so long! Why have you been avoiding me?"

  


He'd gasped for air, and began his story by telling Cedric to sit down. "This isn't easy for me to say," Oliver said softly, worried. "Cedric, two months ago, you got me pregnant. I learned a little bit about male pregnancy last month, and you'd be the perfect candidate for impregnating a man."

  


There were no words to describe the pain they felt at that moment. Both of them were afraid to speak. Cedric stood there gaping at him, a total idiotic look on his face. He looked pale, and shaky. "No," he said fearfully.

  


"Yeah, I'm pregnant. The only answer is that you, are the father of the baby. I'm sorry... but Cedric, I wouldn't hold you to the parentage. I've already decided that nobody is going to know it's your child. It was the first thing I figured out, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you."

  


Cedric did not speak. He ran out of the compartment, scared. Oliver let him go, and sat alone for awhile crying. It wasn't fair that the most amazing relationship of his life was ending in so much pain. He just cried, and was left alone. A few people walked past quickly, somewhat surprised to see the person with one of the toughest images in Gryffindor sobbing alone in a train car. Nobody checked on him. Then he left the car, and went to find Cedric, to assure him.

  


He found Cedric sitting in a car occupied by two young girls. The girls ignored Oliver's entrance, and the fact that both he and Cedric were upset. "Please," Oliver whispered, his throat gone completely dry. The intense pain in his stomach and chest, which he'd read was "normal for pregnancy only in a male," hurt him so badly, that he wanted to sleep. "Don't leave me with no words at all."

  


"I'm not trying to leave you," Cedric said in an equally raspy voice. He then, in one quick motion, covered his eyes with his hands. He choked, trying to hold back the fact that he was sobbing. "Yet, it's gonna happen isn't it? All we had throughout this year, is gone isn't it? You're going to protect me, be a hero, and ruin your own life to save mine. Then we'll never see each other again. That's what will happen, won't it Oliver?"

  
"Yes," he'd replied. "You don't want your life ruined."

  


Cedric had then looked down, at Oliver's stomach, touched it gently, and said softly, "Is it really happening to us? Are you sure that you're pregnant?"

  


"Yes, I am Cedric," Oliver said, closing his eyes and tuning out the first years, as much as they tuned him out. "The pain is definitely enough to signify that I am. I'm so sorry."

  


For a long time, Cedric also closed his eyes and sat there that way. He was so scared, and Oliver had wanted so badly at that moment to say it would be all right, but he wasn't sure it would. "I don't want to lose you, Oliver," he said suddenly. "It's so selfish of me to say, since it's obvious that you're preparing to sacrifice everything you've dreamed of for me... yet it's true."

  


Oliver had then pulled Cedric into his arms, whispering to him in a deep comforting voice. "Shh... I don't want you to feel guilty about this. I want you to be happy, because I love you. I will love your baby just as much as I do you. You shouldn't have to lose what you and your father have dreamed of. Success runs in your family, not mine. You've got to go forward in your family's name. Mine doesn't have much to protect... a pregnant son won't hurt them any more than their own behavior."

  


He had felt helpless, as the slightly smaller boy leaned into him. It was about as hopeless as it seemed. "I don't want to lose you, or surprisingly, your baby," Cedric said nearly whimpering.

  


"I don't want you to lose your life either," Oliver had said then, feeling terrible but strong. "You have to be strong and keep what you want. It will hurt, but you'll survive more then if you give up life."

  


"Why are you doing this?? I think you're trying to spare me... but it hurts."

  


" I know," Oliver said feeling the train stopping underneath him. "I know it. I am trying to spare you. You've still got a whole year left, before you've got to go. I don't. I want to raise the baby."

  


Then the trained stopped completely, and there was a call to exit the train. Cedric started to speak, but was stopped by Oliver, who pressed his lips against his softly, not bothered by the girls who now stared as they exited. "It is right," he said, letting go, and walking away. Cedric never caught him when he ran. He ran from that train, found his parents, and was out of Cedric Diggory's life as fast as he'd entered it.

  


~*~*~*~*

  


Oliver gasped, a sharp intake of breath, as he remembered the intense emotions they'd shared that day. It had been so hard to run from him. He earnestly hated that Oliver was protecting him, and it had shone in Cedric's beautiful eyes. So he'd ran far away, before Cedric could follow and convince him otherwise.

  
Telling his parents he was pregnant hadn't been hard. He'd felt a little saddened, when his mother had said, "but honey, I thought you wanted to play Quidditch."

  


"I did," he remembered himself saying. He'd lowered his voice and said softly, "But the guy I had this kid with, means a lot to me. So I'm going to protect him from the responsibility, to save his future. I don't care what mine brings."

  


His mother had smiled and said, "I'll do anything to protect that baby." She had. She'd taken care of him, when the pain of the baby had gotten to be to much. She'd held her son a couple of times in the last year, when he'd cried hopelessly. She'd never known Cedric was the father, but she'd known how much it meant. So he decide to write his mother, because he needed help again. Plus, it no longer mattered who knew. Cedric was dead now, he didn't have a future. 

  


_Mother,_

_Please help me. I know you've done a lot when I needed help_

_because of the baby, but I need you again now. My baby's other father_

_was Cedric Diggory, the boy from Hogwarts that died last week. I can't_

_deal with this alone. There is nobody left!_

_ Oliver_

  


He felt very ashamed, sending that letter to his mother, but he needed her so badly. He didn't know how much longer he could sit pretending he was dealing with Cedric's death. He knew his somewhat extreme, but sensitive mother could be the one to help him.

  


He got his reply very quickly. He didn't understand why his owl Pette was so fast. The poor owl was usually so slow that it bothered him beyond belief. It wasn't a letter, but his mother presenting herself in front of him. She apparated in the middle of his living room, her reddish brown hair hanging over her face. "Honey," she said, touching his face. "Are you going to be okay?"

  


"I don't know," he said choking a little. "Cedric is dead. I couldn't believe it when I read it in the paper. Now the baby's hurting so badly, too. It's almost like my Rose knows her dad is dead."

  


His mother looked truly heartbroken, which was surprising since she'd only heard the news probably moments ago. She sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms. "I didn't know he was dead," she admitted. "Yet, I knew Diggory was your baby's father. I figured it out, I didn't read your letter."

  


"What letter?"

  


"A young man from the Ministry, Weasley I believe, came to our house with a letter from Cedric Diggory. It was for you. This Diggory had paid the Ministry to track you Oliver, the boy Weasley, must have been a friend of yours, because he looked at me oddly and said, _This should probably get to Oliver fast. I was surprised to get this. If Cedric needs to write him that badly, then something's up."_

  


"Do you have it?" Oliver asked, his heart pounding into his ears. Cedric had needed him, but he'd made himself completely unavailable. He shook with every second. 

  


She nodded grimly and handed him the letter. She turned around, but he stopped her. "No, please stay," he said squinting at her with tears. "Please, I need you."

  


"Fine then," she said sitting down. "I just didn't want to invade."

  


"You never would..." he said his throat gone dry.

  


He gently tore the envelope, then took out the parchment inside. It was Cedric's tiny neat handwriting, that was for sure. He unfolded it, as if it were a delicate item. This was all of Cedric Diggory he had left, besides the beautiful girl that was to be born.

  


_Oliver,_

_First and foremost I hope that you are well. I miss you more than _

_anything I've ever missed. All this year, I tried to distract myself, so _

_I would forget about you. Did I think it would be that easy? Maybe _

_I did for awhile. I even have a girlfriend this year. I feel guilty_

_cause I don't even love the girl. She's a good girl, but she's not_

_you. She's not carrying my baby. You are the one pregnant _

_with my child. I love you Oliver Wood, and I haven't been able_

_to stop thinking of you. I've gotten through the first two tasks of_

_the Triwizard Tournament in tact. I have a feeling Potter's going _

_to win though. It doesn't matter, because every stunt I've done_

_it's been for you and your baby. I've made my decision. I want_

_to be with you. I want to live with you, and announce to the world_

_that I love you and the child inside of you. I was a coward, hiding_

_under your willingness to protect me from pain, and a loss of a future._

_As soon as the media goes away from me, and I lose the tournament,_

_hopefully to Harry, I will join up with you. I hope you still feel as strongly_

_for me Oliver, as I truly do feel for you. You are everything to me, and_

_always have been. I won't forget the magic of the night we made that _

_baby, and I shall not be a coward any longer. I am his or her father_

_and it has to be that way._

_ All of my love,_

_ Cedric_

  


No, it couldn't be. Oliver felt the tears that had been trickling down his face turn into heavy sobs. He sobbed, his body shaking with every motion. He choked on his tears, and all of a sudden his daughter hit him with a blow of pain. She had to be connected to his feelings somehow. He collapsed to the floor. His mother jolted forward and caught him before he damaged his baby. "Oh baby," she said softly, running a hand through his matter hair. "That must have been the hardest thing. The child just couldn't take the strain. I'll get you into bed." Draping her son's arm over her shoulder, the petite woman struggled to lead him through the house, to his bedroom where she laid him across the bed. She ran to his closet, where she grabbed a thin blanket. She through it over him.

  


On her son's sofa, there was a discarded newspaper. She picked it up and saw the picture of the handsome young man. Her son had loved that beautiful boy. She held the newspaper to her chest sadly, knowing this boy's death had affected her son so much. "They loved one another," she said quietly. "They'd broken up to save each other, but they loved each other."

  


She thought for awhile, until she heard her son awaken. He walked slowly out of the bedroom to her side. Dried tears still stuck to his face. He sat down beside her and she put an arm around him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I know it hurts you."

  


"Did you read it?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. 

  


"Of course not, dear," she replied shaking her head.

  
"He said that he'd loved me deeply all along," he croaked out. "He said that after he stopped being a public icon, when the tournament was over, he was going to be the father he was. He was going to stay with me, and my Rose, and protect us. He was coming back before he was killed- Voldemort took away his chances." He noticed his mom's look and added, "Forget the name. He is just a man. I know he killed Cedric, I can feel it."

  


"I'm sorry. I guess you'd already given up..."

  


"I had. I didn't think we had a chance now that the baby was here. Yet, we did... I loved him Mum, more than I loved anyone."

  


"You'll love your baby girl, just as much. He knows that. In a year, she'll help you get over it."

  


He looked at what his mother was holding, the newspaper with Cedric's picture. Cedric was smirking. He could almost hear Cedric saying, "Come on, idiot. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I don't love that kid."

  


"All right, I understand," he said to the Cedric like figment of his mind.

  


~*~*~*~

  


Nearly a year later, a baby girl was born to Oliver Wood. She was a very healthy girl, according to the Doctor, for a child born of male pregnancy. The intense pain had forced the father to pass out when the child was removed, but when he'd woken up, nurses were standing by, ready to hand him Roselyn Wood Diggory.

  


A few months after receiving Cedric's letter, Oliver had gone to Amos Diggory and his wife and told them about the child's parentage. They'd been shocked, but Cedric's mother had been proud of Oliver's bravery saving Cedric his future. The still grieving parents said that if Cedric had loved Oliver, the so would they. They had agreed to give the baby girl their last name.

  


She was beautiful. Oliver instantly took in the small amount of dark hair on top of her little head, the beautiful features all over her tiny body. Then he was astonished by her eyes. Her eyes, they were not dark like his, but a pale blue green. He'd seen that green color in eyes only once before. They were Cedric's eyes. His daughter, his beautiful and tiny Rose, had Cedric's eyes. Rose had her father's eyes. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
